The Trickster's Tale
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: AU. What if Korra had a brother? and that brother was Loki, but he was turned into a child and was forced to go through life again only this time he was raised by a different family. Follow him and Korra as they journey to republic city and battle Amon and the Equilists.
1. Ch 1: Catch a Falling Star

**(a/n: enjoy. review. Takes place after Thor but before Avengers. AU.)**

* * *

Ch. 1: Catch a Falling Star

It was a cold evening in the South Pole.

The sun was slowly sinking beyond the horizon, what little warmth the day had brought was fading quickly.

The wind had brought a chill that dropped the temperature even further. The people of the southern water tribe had already moved indoors to escape the cold, except for a small group of people who were on their way back to the village from fishing.

By the time they had reached the village, the sun had almost vanished behind the horizon.

The sky was a deep orange and thick black clouds began drifting in.

When Tonraq arrived home, he found his wife Senna, outside of their igloo, cradling their newborn daughter.

Senna smiled at her husband "she finally got to sleep"

"that's good" said Tonraq, smiling a little.

It had been a month since their daughter, Korra, had been born and she had been keeping them up for hours but now that she was asleep, they could actually sleep again.

Tonraq asked his wife "What are you doing outside? Its freezing"

"I know" said Senna "But Korra finally stopped crying when we came out here, probably wanted to get out of the house for a little".

Tonraq glanced over to the sun as it finally disappeared over the horizon

"We better go inside" said Tonraq "Its going to be freezing"

"Right" said Senna as they retreated into warmth of the igloo.

They ate a warm dinner and slept peacefully.

* * *

Then suddenly there was a loud boom that shook them all awake

"What was that?" whispered Senna

Tonraq got up, pulling on his coat "I don't know but I'm going to find out" he glanced to Senna "Stay here and watch out for Korra" Senna nodded and she scooped up her crying daughter and began to rock her back and forth, trying to get her to calm down.

Tonraq stepped outside, he saw that a dozen other men were leaving their homes as well, some carried lanterns, others spears.

He saw that it was still night, the sky was pitch black, completely covered with clouds.

But Tonraq also noticed that there was a thin streak of smoke above the village that lead away from the village and ended somewhere a mile away.

Tonraq approached the group of men that gathered at the edge of the village,

Tonraq asked one of the men "What is it?"

the man just shrugged "Don't know, whatever it was, it just fell from the sky and crashed over there, just over the hill" he pointed towards a large hill of ice that was a few miles away from the village.

The leader of the village cut in "Whatever it is, we better investigate"

everyone the group, Tonraq included, had a chill run down their spines, not from the cold but from something else.

Something about the thing that crashed made them uneasy but despite the cold feeling the group had, they departed the village to investigate what had crashed.

* * *

He awoke to a world of pain.

He coughed up some blood and spit, his skin screamed with agony from the burns and slashes that ran deep into his body.

He raised his hand to the black sky as if he was reaching out for somebody's hand but he stopped and saw that his hand was covered in blood and cuts.

He tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his side made him hiss and fall back onto the icy ground.

He laid there in the cold snow, letting the icy wind numb his sore body. His green eyes glanced around for the cube.

He had it but now his hand was empty.

Must have dropped it, he thought.

There were some hushed voices and he saw some soft lantern light coming down the side of the hill a few yards away, he gripped his weapon tightly in his sore hand.

He didn't have the strength to fight but he had the energy to make one last ditch effort to heal himself.

He felt the store of energy he siphoned from the cube in the scepter. It should be enough, he thought.

He drew on just a little of the energy, carefully trying not to draw too much, if he did he might explode or worse due to the unforeseeable effects of the cube's energy.

He felt his body being repaired, the burns vanished and the slash in side was sealed up, the blood on his hands vanished. Even the snow around him was clean of his blood, as if he hadn't been there.

He sighed feeling much better, but something felt wrong.

His clothes felt loose and his mind was beginning to slip away, like his memories and conscious thoughts were being erased.

Loki muttered a curse, it was the unpredictable nature of the cube he should have foresaw this.

He began to claw around for his scepter but his arms became small and chubby "What the-" he breathed but suddenly the rest of his sentence died in his throat.

He felt his teeth vanish and he instantly forgot to speak, the last thoughts of Loki Odenson were "What the hell is going on?" then he faded into the deepest recesses of his own mind.

* * *

The group of men from the village slowly made their way down the side of the massive ice covered hill and they continued on till they reached a large crater in the ground.

It was wide, deep and the snow was blackened from the burn of the impact.

In the center was pile of green cloth like mater and an odd golden scepter.

Most of the men were focused on the scepter but Tonraq was focused on the pile of cloth. He carefully climbed down into the crater with a lantern, he went over to the pile of cloth and he realized that it was a blanket.

He pulled aside some of the wrappings and his heart stopped "What is it?" called the Village leader

"It's a baby" he called back.

Wrapped up in the thick green blanket was a small, pale baby.

The baby was soundly asleep, Tonraq carefully scooped up the baby and picked up the scepter.

He tossed the scepter over to the leader of the village and he climbed out of the crater. The group studied the scepter, it was long, made of a golden alloy and it was slightly curved.

At the end was a short blade and embedded into the scepter's tip, beneath the blade, was a glittering blue jewel

"This is strange" murmured the village leader

"Who would leave a baby and that thing in a crater?" said one of the men "I don't know" said the village leader.

Tonraq spoke up "The question what crashed and made that thing" he jabbed a thumb at the crater

"I doubt it was the kid" said the village leader nodding to the baby in Tonraq's arms

"I don't know" said one of the men "This sounds weird" "Yeah, lets just go back to the village" said another

"What about the child?" said the village leader

"I'll take him" said Tonraq. The village leader raised an eyebrow "are you sure?"

"Yes" said Tonraq "I'm sure Senna would understand

" "Ok then" said the leader "the child is you're responsibility" Tonraq nodded "Fine".

On the walk back to the village, the village leader asked Tonraq "What will you call him?"

He looked down at the sleeping child in his arms "I think I'll call him, Silas" said Tonraq, the baby stirred a little but didn't wake

"That's a fine name for a boy" complimented the village leader.

When they got back to the village, Tonraq was given the scepter and was wished good luck on Tonraq.

He stopped outside his home, he gripped the scepter tightly and he said in a hushed voice "Alright Silas, time to meet you're new family" he walked in to the house and introduced the new addition to their family.

* * *

Miles away, in the icy Arctic sea, a luminous cube slowly drifted to the cold ocean bottom.

Its bright blue light grew dimmer and dimmer as it sank.

Then it landed softly on the ocean floor, nestled among a coral reef it bright glow now faint, it started its long wait for it to be found again.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: well what do you think? well review.)**


	2. Ch 2: Of Monsters and Men

**(a/n: sorry for the long wait. Before you read this, i want to clarify something. Originally this was supposed to be between 'Thor' and 'Avengers' but the only way i could continue with story was to change the time line again. so this takes place AFTER the Avengers, NOT before. Sorry for the confusion.)**

* * *

Ch.2: Of Monsters & Men

Silas stood alone in a barren land.

The ground was solid rock and was as black as coal. The barren land seemed to stretch on for eternity.

Silas looked up at the sky and saw a vast darkness that contained countless stars, planets, galaxies and nebulas. The boy's mouth opened a little in awe because he had never seen such so many stars. The stars gleamed brightly, the galaxies slowly rotated, he even seen a comet shoot across the darkness.

Silas wanted to reach out and touch the stars, to claim them as his own but a chill ran down his spine.

A voice that sounded like gravel spoke to him "There you are".

Silas turned and he paled at what he saw. Standing there was a strange creature. It was humanoid in shape but Silas knew that it wasn't human. The creature wore a black cloak over a black tunic. The creature also wore a hood, covering his face and a piece of cloth, covering his eyes.

From what Silas could see, the creature had extremely pale skin and jagged teeth.

Something about him, gave Silas a cold feeling "You thought you could hide from me?" asked the creature, as he glided towards Silas.

The boy backed away and said nervously "Who are you?"

The creature barked, "Silence!" Silas jumped a little.

The creature growled jabbing an accusing finger at the boy, "You have failed us!"

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Silas, his voice shaking a bit. Silas's back hit something solid.

He turned and saw a massive, shadowy figure towering over him.

The creature bowed "Master, how shall I deal with this wretch?"

"Nothing" boomed the figure, his voice caused Silas's bones to rattle. The creature seemed confused at first but he nodded in understanding "Yes master, excellent master!" the creature backed away and it melted into the darkness.

Silas turned to the massive shadow and saw its eyes shine bright blue with cosmic power "W-who are you?" asked Silas, trembling a little.

The shadow told him his name and Silas's heart almost stopped.

The figure gave Silas a cold look, his eyes burning with rage "You think you know pain?" the figure grinned broadly "After I'm done, you'll be wishing for something as sweet as pain" Silas's eyes widened and he cried "No!" and he was enveloped in a bright blue light.

* * *

Silas bolted upright, covered completely in sweat. He looked around and saw that he was still in his bed.

Silas looked up and saw his mother, standing there looking concerned "Are you ok Silas?" asked his mother.

The four year old nodded slowly "Yes mother"

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked, she sat down besides her son and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Silas frowned "How'd you know?" "You were screaming something in you're sleep" she replied, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Silas shook his head saying firmly "No, I'm fine" he quickly got out of bed, pulled on his blue over coat and left his room.

Senna frowned.

For the past week, Silas had been having horrible nightmares involving an oddly named object and a killer shadow with an odd name.

She discussed it with Tonraq but there was little they could do about it.

Once they sat down with Silas and tried asking him about his dreams but he would not talk or he would shrug saying that he forgot what the dream was about. Senna knew that the only thing she could do is to wait and hope that the dreams would get better.

* * *

Silas plopped down in a seat next to his sister, who was wolfing down her breakfast so she could go outside to play.

He picked up his bowl of fish stew and ate mechanically, his mind was not focused on his breakfast but it was elsewhere.

Silas couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare. It was so vivid and terrifying.

The strangest thing was that those two beings seemed familiar to Silas, as if he knew them very well but he had never seen such creatures before.

He knew that it was only a bad dream but the shadowy figure frightened him the most. His very name sent chills down his spine.

"Are you ok?" asked Korra, looking a little concerned "Yes" lied Silas and he smiled a little.

He downed the last of the warm stew and he set the empty bowl aside "I'm finished" said Silas.

His father looked at the empty bowl then nodded "Good, you can go" Silas thanked his father and exited the igloo without another word.

* * *

Silas didn't mind the cold. He in fact liked the cold.

Silas trudged through the snow, away from the village.

When the village was nothing but a speck on the horizon, he plopped down in the snow to collect his thoughts.

He saw some of adults from the village walking towards the village, carrying fish.

They spotted him. They murmured something in a hushed tone and walked away from him as quickly as possible. Silas sighed and began drawing little stick figures in the snow with his finger.

Most people in the village avoided him like he had deadly disease. They would just take one look at him and leave as quickly as possible without a goodbye.

Silas asked his father why they would do that and he would just shrug and say that they were just shy. Even the other children, who were usually friendly, they would just keep their distance from him.

Silas just couldn't figure out why but one evening when he was returning home from playing outside with Korra and some friends, he over heard some adults talking outside. They said that something about Silas was odd.

They also mentioned some odd happenings on their fishing trips, like strange lights in the sky and stories of an object that crashed near Republic City.

The adults stopped and they noticed Silas standing there. The two just gave him a cold look and Silas just walked away. Silas just sat there in the snow alone with his thoughts.

He secretly wished that he could leave that village and get as far away from those people.

Silas felt that somewhere out there in the world, he could do much better for himself.

For about an hour, Silas sat alone drawing figures in the snow and he found stopped suddenly.

He saw that he drew the face of another creature he had dreamt about. The face was old and human like. It had eyes, a nose, a mouth but eyes were cold and dark lines that ran diagonally across his cheeks towards his mouth and another set of lines ran vertically down his chin.

Silas shuddered a little. This creature appeared in his dream only once. He stood taller than any man Silas had ever seen and his voice was like crushed ice. He had skin as if he were frost bitten and eyes like blood.

Silas was afraid of the blue creature, but the only thing that terrified him more was the shadowy figure with the glowing eyes.

Silas sighed a little and stood.

He turned to begin his journey home but suddenly he heard a voice hiss "_Loki" _Silas stopped.

He spun around but he saw nothing but snow. Silas turned again but instead of seeing the village, he found himself staring at a throne of ice. Sitting upon that throne was the blue giant.

Silas stood frozen in place, the giant smiled "Hello, son"

"W-who are you?" stuttered Silas.

The giant's head tilted slightly to one side "You don't recognize me?"

Silas shook his head "N-no".

The giant sighed, "That makes me sad, how could a son not recognize his own father?" Silas swallowed hard.

Something about the giant's statement made his blood run cold and somewhere in his mind acknowledged it as the truth.

Silas shook his head "no, you're just a figment of my imagination, you're only in my mind" The giant blinked and he burst out into laughter. Once the giant stopped laughing he noticed the confused look on Silas's face.

The giant frowned then his eyes widened a little "You don't remember, don't you?" "Remember what?" asked Silas.

The giant grinned and laughed again "This is rich!"

"What?" asked Silas, nervously.

The giant's eye gleamed "You don't remember your real family or what you did, do you?"

"What?" said Silas, his eyes widened a little.

Real family, what did he mean? The giant claimed that he was Silas's father but if that was true, then dose that mean that Silas was like him?

Silas asked, "What did I do?"

the giant chuckled "Awful things, things that even I find horrid. You murdered, you lied, and you betrayed and stole. You are a criminal"

"No I'm not" said Silas, firmly "I'm not a criminal, I didn't do anything wrong"

the giant smirked "All criminal's say that and you are by far the worst of them all" "I'm not" said Silas, his voice rising a little.

The giant continued, "Don't try to deny it, deep down you know it's the truth" "Its not" insisted Silas

"It is" said the giant, coolly "And you don't know what your actions have unleashed".

Silas frowned "What is it?"

the giant grinned, "You have enraged some powerful people and they are looking for you" "Who?" asked Silas, panic crept into his voice.

The giant didn't answer, he just sat on his throne grinning. Silas trembled a little and he screamed, "Tell me!"

The giant's eyebrow cocked "I see that your current condition hasn't changed your manners" the giant sighed, "Fine" the giant leaned forward and whispered a name.

Silas turned pale, he shook his head "N-no!"

the giant smiled "Yes"

"No, no, no!" said Silas "He's not real".

The giant chuckled "Oh yes he is. He is very real and he's looking for you everywhere and he is furious at your failure"

Silas dropped to his knees moaning "What do I do, what do I do?"

"I have an idea!" said the giant.

Silas looked up at the giant and asked, "What is it?" The giant smiled and said darkly "I kill you".

Silas jumped to his feet "What!"

"Think about it" said the giant "I kill you and you will be spared of any torture"

"No!" said Silas

"I wasn't asking your permission" said the giant. He jumped out of his throne with a wicked dagger in hand. The giant let out a battle cry and slashed at Silas. Silas's body moved on its own and he dodged the giant and he began sprinting back towards the village.

Silas glanced back and saw that the giant was in pursuit, this time he was wielding a massive battle-ax.

Silas glanced back at the village, he was still a distance away and the giant was gaining on him. Without thinking, he skidded to a stop and without conscious volition, his hands moved.

They moved in front of him and made a gesture. Suddenly a large wave of snow rose and with another gesture the wave hurled itself at the giant. The wave slammed against the giant, knocking him off his feet.

Silas's eyes widened and he looked at his hands in shock. He didn't make his hands to that, he didn't even know that he could do that.

Silas figured that it was water bending but he remembered that he was horrible at bending.

He could barley make a puddle of water move, but suddenly he could move a massive wall of snow?

Well that's just another item to add to the list of strange things that's happening lately, thought Silas.

The giant quickly got to his feet, he growled, "it'll take more than that to stop me" he hefted his weapon and continued his charge.

Silas launched another wall of snow at the giant but the giant swatted it aside with his ax.

The young boy turned and ran.

* * *

As Silas ran, he quickly threw his hand upwards, causing massive ice spikes to shoot up out of the ground.

The giant smashed through them roaring, "Come here you little cretin!"

Silas just threw up more ice spikes and screamed, "Stay away from me!" the giant bellowed something and hurled his ax with one hand. The massive weapon soared over Silas's head and embedded itself in the ground with a loud thud.

Silas sprinted past the ax and he quickly made another gesture and all of ice rose out of the ground.

The giant crashed through it "Nothing will stop me from getting my revenge!"

Silas screamed, "Stay away from me!" he made another gesture.

A large pillar of ice shot up and hit the giant in the jaw. The giant stumbled but didn't fall. He continued on but a slower pace. Silas continued running as fast as his legs could carry him.

The village was growing closer and closer. He was almost there.

But suddenly Silas tripped and he fell. Silas scrambled to get to his feet but he felt a great pressure on his back "Got you" hissed the giant, triumphantly.

Silas thrashed around trying to get free but he was stuck. Silas was flipped onto his back, where he was face to face with the giant. The giant grinned and brandished his ax "No, please don't" begged Silas.

But the giant let out a booming laugh as he raised his ax. Silas thrashed about screaming but suddenly he felt something strike his cheek.

Silas blinked and he saw staring down at him was his father, his real father, Tonraq.

Silas was breathing heavily and trembling "Father? W-where is he?"

"He?" said his father, a look of confusion appearing in his face "T-the monster" stuttered Silas.

His father frowned "Silas there isn't any monster. You were running through the village screaming for someone to leave you alone and you wrecked half the village"

Silas's eyes widened "W-what? No, no I didn't I wouldn't" Tonraq stood and he lifted his son to his feet.

Silas turned back and he blanched. Silas saw that he was on the other side of the village. He saw large ice pillars sticking out of the roofs of some the igloo's, some of the igloos had enormous spikes stuck in their walls, a few were turned to powder. The owners of the igloos were rushing about digging out family members, possessions and other things that were in their igloos.

He could've sworn that he was still a distance away from the village.

"I did this?" breathed Silas

"Yes you did" growled a voice.

Silas turned and saw the chief of the village.

The chief glared at Silas "You came running through the village screaming about a monster and you destroyed almost everything in your path"

"Luckily nobody was hurt" said Tonraq

"thank the spirits for that" said the chief.

Silas felt ashamed and embarrassed. He must've looked incredibly foolish running through the village screaming about an invisible monster and striking at phantoms, destroying everything in his path.

The Chief scowled at Silas "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry," mumbled Silas "But I swear, the monster was there"

the chief just shook his head "I don't want to hear it"

"But its true" insisted Silas

"Enough Silas!" said Tonraq, his voice was almost a yell. Silas flinched. His father never raised his voice like that before.

Tonraq sighed then said softly "Go home, we'll talk about this later"

"But father-" began Silas but Tonraq cut him off with a glare.

Silas bowed his head and trudged home.

* * *

As he made his way home, people gave Silas a range of different looks. Some looked at him in fear, some in anger, some scornfully.

He tried to apologize but they just ignored him. Once he reached home, he went to his room, threw off his coat and he crawled into bed.

He buried his face in his pillows, hoping and praying to the spirits that this horrible day would be over "Silas?" said a soft voice.

Silas lifted his head and saw that it was Korra "Go away Korra" mumbled Silas, he returned his face to the pillow.

The young boy sniffed a little, some tears came to his eyes. He just wanted to be alone " Are you ok Silas?" said Korra, sounding worried about her brother.

Silas sat up and growled, "I said go away!" Korra frowned and mumbled an apology and left.

Silas blinked and felt a pang of sadness. He didn't mean to sound so harsh. Silas moaned and buried his face in his hands, wondering if this day could get any worse.

* * *

Later that night, the adults in the village gathered in the Chief's igloo to discuss the recent event.

Tonraq and Senna stood before the crowd and explained Silas's nightmares and how they figured that it would pass.

Tonraq sighed, "I don't know what to do. Silas is quite an imaginative child, I didn't think something like this could happen. I'm not sure how I can help him with these nightmares"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" said a smooth voice.

Everyone turned towards the entrance and saw a man standing there. The man was obviously not of the Water Tribe. He wore a dark suit and tie, expensive shoes, fedora, gloves, glasses with obsidian lenses that made it hard to see the man's eyes and a black over coat that looked brand new.

The man removed his glasses and shoved them in his suit pocket "Pardon my intrusion but I was just passing through and I heard about your little situation"

"Who are you?" asked the chief.

The man removed his hat, revealing short black hair. The new comer bowed "My name is Church, Zach Church."

"How can you help our son?" asked Tonraq.

The man straightened up "I'm a doctor of sorts, I focus in a new field that specializes in the mind and in dreams"

"A doctor of dreams?" said the Chief raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I know, not as fancy and glamorous as a medical doctor" said the man named Church, shrugging "But I believe that the welfare of a person's mind is just as serious as one's physical welfare"

Senna asked "Can you help him?"

Zach Church smiled warmly "Yes, I can. I'm the best in my field, in fact I'm the only expert in this field".

Tonraq and Senna discussed Zach's offer in hushed tones.

It all seemed too good to be true. Too good in fact that something about it seemed wrong. Tonraq studied the new comer and had an ill feeling about him.

After a moment of discussion, Tonraq asked, "What will happen if Silas is not treated? Will the nightmares stop on their own?"

Church thought for a moment then shrugged "Probably. But in most cases I've handled, they rarely do. In the cases I've handled, they usually get worse and soon the subject will not sleep again and lack of sleep can affect a person's body and mind"

"What happened to the people in these other cases?" asked Tonraq.

Church frowned and said grimly "Nothing good. In some cases, the subjects had memory loss, in another the subject's judgment became impaired".

Church's frown deepened "Although, I have to admit your son's condition dose intrigue me. I have never encountered anything like it but not to worry, I believe I can cure him"

Tonraq, Senna, the chief and everyone in the room sat in silence.

Tonraq and Senna considered the man's offer. The man maybe able to help Silas and if they don't do something, Silas may get worse and worse.

Finally Tonraq spoke "What do you need?"

* * *

A few hours later, night began to fall.

The sky was a deep shade of blue and on the horizon the sun slowly sank.

Silas pulled on his coat and took a deep breath. His parents explained to him that he was being sent away to Republic City with a doctor who could help him with his nightmares. They explained that he would have to go with the doctor alone because they didn't have the money to journey with him.

At first Silas was nervous. He was going away from his family with a stranger but they assured him that the man was a friend and that he was a member of the order of the white lotus.

That only made Silas feel a little less nervous. Only little.

Silas didn't want to go but he wanted the nightmares to end and he suspected, deep down, that he was being sent away because nobody wanted him around anymore. Tonraq, Senna and Silas waited outside of their Igloo for Zach Church to arrive

"Where's Korra?" asked Senna

Tonraq only shrugged "I don't know".

The three heard the crunching of snow and they saw Zach Church approach them.

The man knelt down and met with Silas's gaze "Hello Silas, my name is Zach Church" he extended a hand to the young boy.

Silas accepted the man's hand and shook it "Church, that's a weird name" said Silas.

Zach smiled "I know but that's not the point. I know about your nightmares"

"You do?" asked Silas.

Zach nodded "Yes and I can help you"

"You can?" said Silas, his eyes lightened up a little

"Indeed" said Zach.

Zach stood and told Tonraq and Senna "We'll keep in touch. I'll send you a letter, about once a week about his progress"

"Good" said Tonraq. Zach and Silas said goodbye to the two and marched out the village.

As they left, Silas saw a few people watching from their igloos. Some of them looked glad that he was leaving. Silas clenched his fist in anger but he felt a hand on his shoulder. Silas looked up at the tall doctor.

The doctor smiled saying "Don't worry about them Silas"

"Right, sorry" mumbled Silas.

The two traveled for what seemed like hours, village shrank and vanished on the horizon and the sky had darkened considerably.

Silas was feeling a little home sick but he oddly felt glad that he was leaving home. He felt free.

* * *

As the minutes passed, the sky darkened, the air became colder and snow began to fall.

Silas grew sleepy and was began to slow down.

Zach decided to carry Silas for the rest of the journey. The doctor scooped up the small water tribe boy and continued on through the cold, snowy night.

Eventually Silas fell asleep in the doctor's arms when they had reached a small port.

Zach paid for the both of them and he boarded the ship with the sleeping Silas in his arms.

Zach reached a small cabin that had two bunks and he tucked Silas in to the bottom bunk. Zach really didn't need his bed.

In fact Zach doesn't really need sleep at all. He decided to go find a warm dinner and maybe mess with some of the other passengers.

Zach opened their cabin door but he stopped.

He turned and whispered to the sleeping child, "Sleep well, Loki. We have a big day ahead of us and we have a lot to catch up on"

Zach grinned gleefully and his eyes glowed gold behind the obsidian lenses of his glasses.

* * *

Back in the village, Korra returned home in a rush "Mom, Dad!"

"Korra what is it?" asked her father

"And Where were you?" asked her mother

Korra held up a hand "Watch this!" she punched at the air and fire shot out of her fist.

Senna and Tonraq's eyes widened in surprise "Korra" breathed her mother

"That's not all" said Korra "Watch this" she stamped her foot and the ground beneath their feet shook and chunks of the floor rose.

Her parents looked at her in shock. She just did Earth and Fire bending. That could only mean that she was the Avatar.

Senna was the first to speak "Korra, this…this is wonderful"

Korra smiled "Thank you" she glanced around "Where's Silas? I want to show him my new trick" Her parents froze and glanced at each other. She didn't know about what happened.

Later after dinner, they sat her down and explained about Silas's nightmares and what happened.

Korra was saddened that her brother had left but her father assured her that they'd see Silas again soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a distant part of the universe, a man frowned in frustration.

"Where are you?" he muttered.

His eyes scanned a map that contained the many pathways that led from Midgard to Asgard.

Thor remembered that Loki mentioned secret pathways in and out of Asgard but he wasn't sure which he might have taken in his escape with the Tesseract.

He had finished searching a nearby route that was hidden in a cave but it led to Alfheim, the home of the Light Elves.

Thor wanted to continue his search but for the moment he decided that had to find shelter for the night.

He couldn't afford to be caught by the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim.

If he were to get caught, things would get very ugly.

The god of thunder tucked the map into his armor and muttered "Where ever you are little brother, I will find you and I will bring you home"

He raised Mjolnir above his head and he shot into the deep, purple sky.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: so what do you think? Again sorry for the whole time line mix up. Please review!)**


	3. Ch 3: Republic City

**(a/n: sorry for the wait. Enjoy and please review!)**

* * *

Ch.3: Republic City

Korra and Katara stood alone in the snow waiting for Tenzin to arrive.

She had finished demonstrating her fire bending in front of her masters. Once she had their approval, they told her that she could begin air-bending training with Tenzin.

Tenzin was a friend of Korra. He was the son of the previous avatar, Aang and Katara who was Korra's water-bending master.

The sun began to sink behind the horizon, the sky turned orange. In the sky the two of them saw Tenzin's sky bison.

Once the Sky bison landed, Korra and Katara went to greet him and his family. Tenzin's children rushed over to greet their grandmother.

Korra greeted Tenzin "Hey Tenzin" "Korra, look how much you've grown" said Tenzin.

Korra smiled "So, I'm ready to start my air bending training"

Tenzin frowned a little "Korra, I'm sorry" "You're not staying, are you?" asked Katara.

Tenzin nodded "I have business in Republic City. This will be only a short visit"

Korra frowned and she sighed. Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder "But I have brought you a surprise"

Korra looked up at Tenzin "Really?" the air bender nodded. He glanced back at his sky bison and called "Ok, you can come out now"

Korra saw a head poke out from behind the massive bison then out stepped a young man dressed in a blue coat.

He was around Korra's age. He had dark hair, green eyes and was pale. He smiled and waved a little "Hey Korra" the avatar's heart skipped a beat.

It was her brother, Silas.

Korra ran over and hugged him. He hugged her back "It's nice to see you" he said

"Nice? I haven't seen you in years" said Korra. Silas looked surprised "Really? I hadn't noticed".

* * *

At dinner, Korra got caught up with her brother.

She remembered that he went to Republic City long ago with some doctor because Silas had a very violent episode that almost destroyed their home.

Silas blushed at that and he recounted on what he had been doing for the past decade. He explained that the doctor spent a few months treating him and eventually he was cured of nightmares and hallucinations.

After that the doctor and Korra's parents decided to put Silas in school so that he could make friends.

Eventually Silas graduated and he was now trying to make a name for himself in Republic City.

After dinner, the two siblings were walking towards the stables where Naga was kept.

After a moment of quiet Silas smiled saying "So…you're the avatar huh?"

Korra nodded "Yup".

Silas nodded "That's cool, have you mastered all of the elements yet?" "No but all I need to do is master air bending" said Korra

Silas quirked an eyebrow "is that all?"

Korra frowned "Well I may need to work on the spiritual side of being the avatar".

Korra introduced her brother to Naga, her polar-bear dog.

Naga sniffed Silas and licked his face "He likes you" commented Korra as Naga continued to lick Silas's face.

He scratched Naga on the back of the ear saying, "I see that you're doing well for yourself"

"Yeah, I guess" mumbled Korra.

Silas raised an eyebrow "What's wrong?"

"It's just that I'm supposed to learn air bending from Tenzin but he can't teach me because he has to go back to Republic City" said Korra.

Silas nodded "Oh, right. I heard about that" he placed a hand on his sister's shoulder "But don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll teach you once he returns from Republic city".

Korra nodded slowly, than suddenly her eyes widened "That's it!" she exclaimed.

Silas frowned in confusion "What is?" "I know how Tenzin can teach me air bending" said Korra.

Silas's eyes narrowed a little then they widened in realization "Oh no, no, no you can't"

"Yes I can" said Korra

"Korra, you can't do it. It's insane," said Silas.

Korra looked her brother in the eyes and said sternly, "I can and I will".

* * *

Later, when everyone was asleep and when Tenzin departed the South Pole, Korra packed her things.

She returned to the stables with her bag and she was ready to leave when suddenly she heard footsteps. The avatar spun around and saw Silas with a bag slung over his shoulder "Silas, what are you doing?" asked Korra

"I'm coming with you" said Silas "Since I can't convince you to abandon this insane plot, I might as well tag along and keep you out of trouble"

Silas smiled "Besides, it gives me an excuse to spend more time with my sister".

Korra and Silas rode on Naga across the cold, icy landscape till they reached a small harbor a few miles away from the White Lotus's compound.

Stealthily, they boarded the ship and hid in the cargo hold.

For an entire day, the two lay in wait till the ship docked in Republic City. Korra was wide-awake the entire time while Silas fell asleep halfway through the journey.

The avatar heard Silas mumble in his sleep and wondered what he was dreaming about.

* * *

In Silas's dream, he was standing on the edge of an impressive tower of glass, concrete and iron that stood taller than any building that he ever saw. He was overlooking a vast sprawling city that was on fire.

Black smoke rose from the once bustling metropolis, screams could be heard and strange creatures flew about the city attacking its inhabitants and destroying all that stood in their path.

Silas looked down at his clothes and saw that he wore a black leather tunic, black boots and a flowing green cape with bits of golden armor on his body.

In his hand was a golden scepter that had a sharp blade with a glowing blue jewel set into it. There was a loud thud and he turned where he was face to face with a blond man dressed in armor and a scarlet cape.

He glared at Silas with his piercing blue eyes and he bellowed, "Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?"

Silas didn't recognize the man but he was very familiar.

He made Silas feel very angry but sad at the same time for some reason. Silas heard himself talking and noticed that his voice sounded a little different, like it was older and more mature "Its too late to stop it. Nobody can stop it" his voice was quiet and sounded horrified by the destruction.

The blond man placed a hand on Silas's shoulder and said softly "But we can, together" Silas felt a pang of regret and sorrow.

Something about the man was familiar and it just ate at Silas. Silas felt himself smile and he stabbed the man in the side with a dagger. Normally such an act would horrify Silas, but for some reason he felt happy.

Silas heard himself mutter "Sentiment".

The man winced in pain and he punched Silas in the face. Silas stumbled over the edge and he fell.

* * *

Silas bolted upright and Korra turned to him whispering, "We're here".

Korra and Silas rode Naga down the busy street. As they weaved through the crowded street, Silas was pondering his dream.

He hadn't had a dream like that in years. The last dream he had like that was when he first arrived in Republic City and received treatments.

Silas shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the dream. He'll deal with it later.

* * *

The two went down another street and decided to take a break in the park. They passed an equalist announcer shouting at a crowd of non-benders about how oppressive benders are.

Korra frowned "What's an equalist?"

"Just a group of non benders" said Silas "They believe that benders are oppressive and they want to tear down the 'oppressive bending elite' but that just a load of nonsense, nothing more".

Silas urged that they leave but Korra ended up getting into a shouting match with the man. Silas had to hide his face to hide his embarrassment.

Eventually Korra infuriated the crowd and pretty much proved the non-bender's point.

They left the park and headed down a less busy street. As they went down the street, they saw three men in suits trying to rob an old man.

Silas recognized that they were members of one of the triads that ruled Republic City's criminal underworld.

Silas placed a hand on Korra's shoulder "Lets go, this is none of our business" but she ignored him.

She marched up to the three men and threatened them. Silas rushed to her side and he quickly apologized, saying that they'll be on their way.

Luckily, the triad members were willing to let them go. Until one said loudly "Run home little princess".

Suddenly, Silas had an overwhelming sense of déjà vu. He also experienced déjà vu when he muttered, "Damn it".

Korra spun around and she attacked the man with water bending. The other two were shocked and they tried to attack with fire and earth bending but Korra defeated them but also destroyed half the street in the process. As she took on the fire and earth bender, the third man tried to attack Korra from behind but Silas slugged him in the face and stomped his throat.

After Korra had defeated the triad members they tried to flee but Korra stopped them with earth bending. Eventually the police arrived.

They arrested the triad members and the officer in charge pointed to Korra and Silas "You're both under arrest" the two gaped at the police officer.

* * *

Korra and Silas sat in the interrogation room in silence.

After the police tried to arrest them, Korra and Silas fled. They tried to evade police custody and they ended up on a chase that took them across the city.

Eventually the police captured them. Silas sighed "This is a first for me. Being arrested"

"Lighten up" said Korra "We did nothing wrong"

"I did nothing wrong" said Silas "You destroyed most of that street"

Korra glanced at her brother "Are you trying to pin the blame on me?"

Silas grinned "Maybe".

The door opened and a grey haired woman entered the room. She carried a clipboard and she read off the list of things Korra had done. The woman looked up from her clipboard and her eyes widened a little "Silas, what are you doing here?"

"Hey chief" said Silas meekly "I was just showing my sister around town and one thing led to another…here we are"

Korra frowned "Chief…as in Chief Bei Fong?" she glanced at her brother "You know her?"

Silas nodded "Yeah, I'm applying to join the police" he frowned a little "Although I don't think this will help me get in, will it?"

"It won't look good on your record but I know that you couldn't have done half the things on here" said Lin holding up the clipboard.

Korra frowned "How would you know that he didn't do those things?"

Lin went quiet for a moment then she said, "From the damage that was caused, its obviously the work of a bender. Your brother, however…can't bend"

Korra's eyes widened in surprise. She looked to Silas "You can't? But you used to water bend when we were kids"

"I know but a few years ago I just… lost it" said Silas. He shrugged "I don't know how but I just woke up one day and I couldn't water bend anymore".

The door opened and an officer stepped in "Bail has been posted for Silas" Silas stood and Chief Bei Fong took his cuffs off.

He left the room, leaving Chief Bei Fong and Korra to sort things out.

* * *

Silas marched down the hall till he reached the front desk where his friend waited for him. He was about Silas's age and height; he had jet-black hair and a pale complexion. He dressed in a black and red suit with a pair of black sunglasses that partially covered his golden eyes.

Silas sighed in relief "Thanks for bailing me out Tobias"

"No problem" said his friend "Anything for my bro Silas". Tobias took off his sunglasses "However, I heard that your sis is in town. How about you introduce me"

Silas rolled his eyes "No and remember last time I introduced you to that girl at the Pro bending arena?"

Tobias shrugged "Not my fault. She just couldn't handle me".

Tobias and Silas sat down on a bench and talked. The two saw Tenzin arrive and post bail for Korra.

Korra managed to convince Tenzin to let her stay and to train in air bending. She looked around for her brother and she saw him leave police headquarters with someone about his age.

Tenzin scowled "I don't know why a good person like Silas would hang around with that boy"

"Who is he?" asked Korra

"He's a troublemaker" said Tenzin "And a criminal, a dangerous one at that." He shook his head "He needs to pick better friends".

* * *

Later that night, at Equalist headquarters, Amon listened to his right hand man tell him that the avatar was in Republic City.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The door opened revealing a single figure.

Among tilted his head "What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that you should not come here, unless it was absolutely necessary".

The figure walked in "Oh it is necessary, after all I have some juicy tidbits of information that may interest you"

Amon was silent for a moment then said "What is it Silas?"

Silas smiled and said "Where do I begin?"

* * *

Miles away, a small fishing boat drew in its fishing nets. Not only it brought up hundreds of fish, but also an interesting item.

The fishermen tried to touch it but it singed their fingers. The captain ordered that no one should touch it until they returned to Republic City.

He scratched his bald scalp and wondered aloud "Just what in the world is it?"

At his feet was a small, luminous cube that faintly glowed blue.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: so what do you think? Please review!)**


End file.
